Chantage
by Deponia
Summary: Le Patron découvre le secret d'Antoine. SLG / What the cut Matoine
1. introduction

_Avant tout, sachez que je ne crois pas une seule seconde au postula sur lequel est fondé cette fic (je ne vais pas de faire de spoilers sur ma propre histoire). Je m'excuse auprès d'Antoine Daniel d'avoir écrit ça._

_La sortit de cette fic a prit du temps. D'abord parce que j'ai repris les cours et ensuite parce que j'ai eu un grand manque d'inspiration, qui ne s'est toujours pas résolu. J'ai du abandonner les deux premiers chapitres d'une autre fic et ça m'a vexé. Donc, j'ai pris du temps pour écrire celle-là._

_Disclaimer __: Antoine Daniel et son émission lui appartiennent. Mathieu Sommet, ses personnalités et son émission lui appartiennent aussi, et j'effacerai cette fic s'il le demande._

Introduction

Antoine dormait encore lorsqu'il reçu un texto de son meilleur ami. Il regarda son portable.

**Salut mec, je m'emmerde chez moi.**

**Amène des bières à l'appart à 18 heure ?**

Il regarda l'heure. 15 heure. Il avait le temps de se préparer et même de se rendormir. Il renvoya un bref « okay ». Et fit ce qu'il avait prévu. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et, toute en prenant son temps, il se doucha, mangea, et essaya en vain de se coiffer un minimum.

Lors de ces tâches quotidiennes, il laissait toujours son esprit s'égarer vers son collègue. Depuis de nombreuses semaines, ces pensées ne tournaient qu'autour de lui. De son réveil où il avait droit à un SMS amical de celui-ci, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, où il envoyait un dernier texto, souhaitant une bonne nuit au fantôme qui hanterait ses rêves. Ses sentiments était si forts et si indomptables, qu'il avait failli lui révéler son secret. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Il attendrait pour le dire que son collègue se découvre des sentiments pour le grizzli qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Ce qui, n'arrivera sûrement jamais. Malgré tout, il espérait que son ami lui avouera des sentiments similaires aux siens.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant l'amour ! **Se dit-il

Il alla chercher les bières dans le frigo, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait bu les dernières, la veille au soir (ceci expliquant l'heure à laquelle il s'était réveillé), avec Nyo. Il allait falloir en racheter et il était déjà en retard !

**-Bah... Tant pis.** Se dit-il à lui même. **Je lui prendrais de la Barbar pour me faire pardonner.**

Il sortit de chez-lui et alla acheter les précieuses bouteilles. En passant à la caisse, il entendit murmurer derrière lui :

**- Je te dis que c'est Antoine Daniel. T'as vu ses cheveux ? Il y a que lui pour avoir une touffe pareille.**

Le possesseur de la dite touffe sourit. Il adorait croiser des fans dans la rue. Il se retourna et leur fit un grand sourire. Les deux filles, d'une quinzaine d'années, rougirent et s'empressèrent de demander des autographes. Ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir. Il parla un peu avec elles et, après une dernière photo souvenir, partit de nouveau. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 19H30 ! Mathieu allait le tuer ! Antoine se pressa. Il arriva chez son ami une demi-heure plus tard. Il appuya sur l'interphone.

**- Salut mec. Désolé d'être en retard mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes... Au fait, non, je n'en ai pas... en revanche, j'ai des bières. Tu peux m'ouvrir ?**

La porte s'ouvrit. Il entra dans le hall, tout en se demandant pourquoi son schizophrène préféré ne l'avait pas engueulé en pleine rue, ce qu'il n'hésitait pas à faire d'habitude. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il avait déjà monté les deux étages qui le séparait de l'appartement de son ami. Antoine frappa sur la porte close. Il entendit le bruit de pas se déplaçant vers la porte. La serrure tourna et Le Patron apparu devant lui. Il était habillé de son éternel costard noir hors de prix, ses yeux cachés derrière ses traditionnelles lunettes teintées.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'habituer à l'existence des personnalités de son ami. Cependant, Le Patron le faisait toujours autant flippé qu'au premier jour. Pas étonnant, étant donné que, lorsqu'il avait découvert le secret de son collègue, le criminel avait voulu le noyer dans une bassine de sang. Il y avait échappé de peu grâce à Maître Panda, qui avait prévenu leur créateur à temps.

Le Patron s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Le jeune homme se méfia. Normalement, celui-ci ne se déplaçait jamais, préférant rester dans sa chambre à faire des orgies avec tout ce qui respirait... ou pas. Le vidéaste n'avait rien contre la nécrophilie, mais savoir que quelqu'un dans la pièce d'à côté faisait ce genre de chose avait légèrement tendance à le terrifier. Antoine entra. Derrière lui, il entendit la porte se fermer et le verrou se tourner. Il se retourna et vit le criminel s'amuser avec le portable de son créateur. Il comprit dans un frisson de terreur qu'il était enfermé. Seul. Avec Le Patron.

**- Où est Mathieu ?** Demanda t-il en essayant de masquer la terreur que lui inspirait le criminel.

**- Partit pour le week-end, chez ses parents.**

**- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?**

L'homme en noir ne répondit pas. Il s'assit sur son canapé et prit son ordinateur portable. D'un geste, il fit signe au vidéaste de s'asseoir en face de lui.

**- Il y a quelques temps, je regardais les photos des fans que l'on avait rencontré à notre première convention.**

Devant la mine étonnée d'Antoine, il précisa.

– **Je cherchais des fangirls suffisamment ancienne pour ne pas être surprit de me voir. Bref, je cherchais la meilleur proie, lorsque je suis tombé sur ça.**

Il retourna l'ordinateur. Le visage d'Antoine blêmit, ses lèvre commencèrent à trembler, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il était sur le point de défaillir. C'était une photo banale, datant de 2011, d'une jeune fille faisant un selfie avec Mathieu. Cependant, à l'arrière plan, entouré d'un immense rond rouge, se trouvait un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. Un jeune homme qui n'aurait jamais dut être là !

_C'est la fin de l'introduction. Merci beaucoup à « Ragoût d'Autruche » qui m'a corrigée._

_Merci d'avoir lu cette introduction. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews._

_On m'a fait comprendre que mes mots de fin était un peu violent._

_Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un verre (y glisse un sachet d'arsenic)._

_Cadeau. ^^_

_Déponia_


	2. L'enfer sur terre

_Disclaimer __: Antoine Daniel et son émission lui appartiennent. Mathieu Sommet, ses personnalités et son émission lui appartiennent aussi, et j'effacerai cette fic s'il le demande._

_Bonjours tout le monde, voici la suite de la fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ^^_

_Bonne anniversaire à Mathieu._

Chapitre 1 L'enfer sur terre

Le Patron sourit devant le teint blafard de son invité. Il ne parla pas pendant de longues minutes, savourant, avec plaisir, le désespoir qui suintait de tous les pores de la peau du plagieur Finalement, il reprit la parole.

**- Explique !** Ordonna t-il

Son interlocuteur bégaya. Le Patron était familier à provoquer de pareils réactions. Ça arrivait presque à chaque fois qu'il révélait son charisme à des personnes non habituées.

**- Sois ****clair ****!**

Le jeune homme avala sa salive et commença à parler.

**- Pendant quelques mois, j'allais très mal. Je**** me remontais le moral en regardant des vidéos de Ray William Johnson. Étant donné que j'avais déjà vu toutes ses vidéos j'ai cherché sur YouTube « review de vidéo » et je suis devenu fan de SLG. J'ai**** vu que Mathieu allait à une convention pas très loin de chez moi. J'y suis allé, j'ai eu un autographe, une photo et c'est tout.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à la photo. Non ce n'était pas tout ! Il avait aussi réussi à être sur la photo d'une fan !

**- Pourquoi « What The cut ?! »**

**- Quand j'ai commencé mes vidéos, j'étais un fan absolu de SLG. Je n'avais aucune idée de concept original. Alors j'ai...** il laissa la phrase en suspend

**- Tu as quoi ?** Insista l'homme en noir.

**- J'ai plagié SLG.** Avoua t-il dans un souffle

Le criminel sourit. Tout se passait comme prévu. Antoine le regardait avec de grand yeux remplient de crainte et d'espoir,

**- Que vas-tu faire des photos ?**

Il avait attendu que Mathieu ne soit pas là pour lui dire qu'il avait les preuves de son mensonge. Peut-être que Le Patron avait l'intention de garder les photos pour lui. Le criminel jubilait. Il avait toujours prit énormément de plaisir à manipuler les sots. Surtout ceux pas complètement débile. Antoine en était le profil parfait, il l'avait tout de suite sentit. Cependant, l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec le gamin l'empêchait de l'attaquer de front. Lorsqu'il avait découvert le point faible de sa victime, il en avait presque explosé de joie. Il n'avait pas encore révélé tout son talent au plagieur.

**- Je vais d'abord les montrer au gamin.**

Antoine blêmit encore plus. Son pote allait lui en vouloir à mort. Pas pour le plagiat, bien sur. Le mensonge par contre... Son meilleur ami avait continué à lui affirmer, malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, qu'il n'avait pas copié son émission. Ça le rendra furax ! Ça brisera leur amitié, et ses maigres chances pour que Mathieu découvre des sentiments plus forts à son égard. Bref, il était dans la merde.

**- Ensuite, je les posterai sur le net.**

Le vidéaste reprit des couleurs. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Les fans penseront que c'est un photomontage. Mathieu ne sera pas assez cruel pour révéler la vérité au public, ils seront donc obligés de continuer à se fréquenter dans les conventions. Il trouvera le moyen de se faire pardonner, leur amitié en ressortira saine et sauve.

**- Ne te réjouit pas trop vite.** Continua Le Patron. **Figure-toi que, grace à ton retard, j'ai eu largement le temps de préparer ta venue. Tous ce que tu as dit depuis ton arrivé à été filmé.**

Il fit un geste vers une minuscule caméra dont le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu le bourdonnement pourtant bien audible.

Tout l'univers d'Antoine se déroba sous ses pieds. Chaque mots du Patron l'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la peur des conséquences. Dès que la vidéo sera sur la toile, il sera médiatiquement mort. Les fans ne croiront pas une seule secondes à un montage. Son meilleur ami le laissera tombé. Toute sa vie ne sera plus qu'un château de ruine. Non, pas des ruines. Les antiquités sont respectées, lui il sera haït par tout son ancien public. Rien de pire ne pouvait plus lui arriver, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il balança son poing vers la tête du criminel, espérant le faire s'évanouir, récupérer les enregistrements et les détruires. Cependant, Le Patron avait déjà prévu sa réaction. Il se contenta d'esquiver le coup d'un geste souple. Antoine, emporté par son élan, tomba et s'étala sur le sol. Légèrement sonné, il ne sentit pas l'homme en noir s'avancer vers lui le retourner sur le dos et le plaquer au sol. Il reprit ses esprits quand le canon froid du revolver pénétra dans sa bouche. Le criminel, tout souriant, lui murmura à oreille :

**- Maintenant tu la ****boucles ****! Tu ****réponds**** en bougeant la tête ! Au moindre couinement, je t'enfonce une balle dans l'épaule, puis je passe aux genoux, aux ****coudes**** et... j'improviserais pour la suite. T'as compris ?**

Hochement de tête positif.

**- Tu ****n'es**** pas con. Tu te ****doutes**** bien que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour prouver au monde entier que tu ****n'es**** qu'un sale petit plagieur.**

Hochement de tête positif.

**-J'ai un but beaucoup plus amusant,** continua t-il

Avant même que Le Patron ne finisse sa phrase, Antoine comprit. Ses poils se hérissèrent à cette perspective. Or, il n'avait pas le choix. Tous ses principes seront bafoués, mais il allait devoir accepter.

**- si tu ne veux pas que tous tes fans te crachent dessus, que le gamin te haïssent, et que ta vie se transforme en enfer tu vas devoir m'obéir. Devient ma chose !**

_Je sais, je suis cruel avec Antoine. Cependant, j'ai réussi à le rendre intelligent. ^^_

_Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre dans les reviews. Dans le prochain chapitre le rating M servira enfin. Mais, vous inquiétez pas ceux qui ne veulent pas lire de lemon. Je ferais un résumé simple à la fin de l'acte._

_Je vous électrocute._

_Déponia_

_PS : j'adore la nouvelle coupe de Mathieu mais je ne peux pas l'intégrer logiquement à la fic donc il reste avec ses cheveux._

_PPS : La nouvelle vidéo de « stingray transmission » est sortit. Elle est super flippante._


	3. La perfection du moment

_Le rating M vas enfin servir ! Pour ceux qui ne souhait pas lire de lemon je mettrait le passage hot entre * et pour ne pas vous empêcher de continuer la fic je mettrait une petite phrase en soulignée résumant de manière soft ce qui arrivé._

_Mathieu, Antoine si vous lisez ça, je suis désolée._

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes_

_Ka-Al : Je suis cruel avec Antoine. J'espère que ce chapitre vas te plaire._

_ : Je ne suis donc pas la seule à trouver que Le Patron est juste un opportuniste. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (deux pour un seul chapitre !) ça fait super plaisir._

_Disclaimer __: seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient. Si les personnes que je cite le souhaite, je supprimerait cette fic._

Chapitre 2 La perfection du moment

Il pénétra _(oui ce mot est voulu)_ dans la chambre du Patron. Immédiatement, il s'immobilisa et blêmit. La chambre au mur blanc était entièrement vide, à l'exception de différents objets sexuels et d'un lit pour quatre à cinq personnes. Pour ses partouzes sans doute. Des orgies que le pervers l'obligera sûrement à connaître dans peu de temps.

**-Si tu ne veux pas que je te ****prennes****sur le pas de la porte, t'as intérêt à te bouger le cul !**

Il obéit. La porte refermée, Antoine remarqua qu' il n'avait vu qu'une toute petite partie des jouets du Patron. Il leurs jeta un rapide coup d'œil, une grimace incontrôlable s'étala sur sa figure. Si le criminel utilisait un seul de ses « jouets », il allait morfler ! Il sentit des mains le pousser violemment sur le matelas. Le jeune homme se retourna instinctivement, et se retrouva devant le sourire malsain de l'homme en noir. Il sentit le souffle chaud de celui-ci s'approcher de son cou.

**- Si tu te ****débats****, si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux ou si tu ****n'ai****pas un coup intéressant, je n'hésiterais pas à mettre mes menaces à exécution. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'appartiens. ****Tâche****de ne pas l'oublier !**

*Ces mots proférés. Le Patron commença à déshabiller le jeune vidéaste. Comprenant le message, Antoine commença à faire de même. Il fut coupé dans son élan par une langue s'infiltrant dans sa bouche. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul surprit, ne pensant pas que Le Patron embrassait. Le pervers ne le ressentit pas ainsi et commença à appuyer de ses indexes les côtes du plus grand. Sous la douleur, Antoine envoya sa langue à l'assaut de celle de l'autre. La pression sur ses flancs disparut.

Il profita des lèvres avec ardeur. Dans son esprit, Antoine n'était plus avec Le Patron, mais avec Mathieu. Non, ce n'était pas celui qu'il aimait ! Seulement sa copie conforme qui le faisait chanter ! Il remarqua avec étonnement qu'il était nu, ne se rappelant pas quand ses habits avait disparu. Le pervers était si habile qu'il arrivait à faire de pareils miracles !

**- T'es plus puceau ?** Demanda t-il de sa voix rauque.

**- Non.**

Le criminel prit sa tête entre ses doigts et plongea ses lunettes sombre dans ses yeux chocolat.

**- Des deux cotés ?**

Antoine rougit fortement.

**- Si**

Le Patron eut un sourire carnassier. Il adorait dépuceler les vierges. Il commença à mordiller doucement les lobes d'oreilles du plus grand, se baissa, ses mains lui effleurant les omoplates. Antoine sentit avec horreur la bouche de son maître mordre son cou. Celui-ci suçota sa chair pendant de longues minutes, imprimant ainsi dans sa peau son immonde chantage ! Il s'arrêta et descendit sa bouche pour atteindre les tétons de son esclave. Celui-ci frémit de plaisir au contact du Patron. Il sentait le criminel sur lui s'impatienter. Son cerveau lui répugnait de faire pareils actes. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix ! Malgré la nausée qu'il lui inspirait, il commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son maître. Impatient, l'autre s'en débarrassa. Le jeune homme lui retira sa veste, puis son T-shirt. Le plus beau corps qu'il n'avait jamais observé s'étala devant ses yeux ébahis. Tout était magnifique : de ses muscles se dessinant à la perfection à sa peau lisse et douce tel de la soie. La partie la plus importante était dissimulée par un tissu. Il le considéra comme un ennemi lui dissimulant la plus belle part du dieu devant lui. Dans un déchirement sonore, le vidéaste arracha son caleçons, et resta stupéfait face à la beauté céleste de ce corps dénudé.

**- Hey gamin ! Tu profites****bien du spectacle ?**

Antoine n'entendit même pas la question. Le Patron s'approcha du jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille

**- Je vais t'apprendre le vrai plaisir !**

Le jeune homme avait tout oublié des raisons qui l'avait conduis ici. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que cet Apollon tienne ses promesse.

Il le sentit se dérober à sa vue. Le vidéaste craignit que l'homme fut partit, le laissant avec son désir inassouvi. Il sentit des mains sur ses épaules. Leur deux corps se rapprochèrent. Le plus jeune sentit une étrange bosse qui lui frôlait le bassin. L'Apollon voulait donc le posséder ! Un regain de confiance lui inonda les veines. S'il le voulait, il lui offrirait son corps avec plaisir. Il sentit un mince doigt pénétrer sa partie intime, rejoint par un deuxième. Le Patron laissa ce contact inhabituel quelques secondes avant de commencer à les bouger. Le jeune homme s'habitua rapidement à ce contact, tout son corps en redemandait et ses lèvres elles-même trahit, dans un souffle, son envie. Le pervers, avec un sourire, accéda à cette demande. Il retira au grand damne d'Antoine ses doigts, puis les remplaça par sa virilité. Elle avait commencé à durcir depuis longtemps. Le Patron attendait impatiemment de pouvoir enfin passer l'acte. Antoine était tombé dans son piège. Il l'avait supplié de le faire, et tout était filmé.

Il le pénétra, le jeune homme fut d'abord étonné par la force de celui-ci. Le plus grand ressentit une infini jouissance. Était-ce possible d'atteindre un tel plaisir ? Il en avait la preuve.

Pendant une longue heure (oui ça dura longtemps !) Il s'approcha du ciel. Chaque coups de reins lui faisait lâcher de petits cris mi douloureux, mi agréables*

Le Patron à violer Antoine et celui-ci à aimer ça.

Tout à coup, le criminel s'arrêta et se leva. Il regarda, avec un sourire carnassier, sa nouvelle pute. Il avait été déçu d'apprendre l'inexpérience du gamin. Cependant, il semblait que celui-ci était doué. Dans quelques mois, il serai peut-être capable de le contenter. Pour l'instant le pervers lui donnera du plaisir pour le reprendre plus tard. Un très bonne investissement. Il se rappela alors de son objectif principal. Ce n'était pas d'éduquer le vidéaste au plaisir de la luxure. Néanmoins, il respectera sa promesse pendant quelques mois, histoire de doublement rentabiliser cette perte de temps.

Son but était très simple. Son concepteur aimait ce grand dadais. Il y tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. Lorsque Le Patron le lui volera. Il détruira son créateur et deviendra la personnalité principal de Mathieu Sommet. Rien que cette pensée le mettait de bonne humeur. Il jeta un regard à sa montre. Deux heure du matin. Il avait le temps d'aller faire un petit tour dans ses bordels et de revenir avant le réveil du jeune homme. Il prit une douche et partit.

_Voilà, le chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire. Je suis une débutante en lemon (il y a un mois j'étais __dégoûtée__ rien qu'à_ _en lire et maintenant j'en __écris__... C'est ce qui s'appelle une évolution rapide !), donc n'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews __négative_ _du moment__ qu'elles sont constructives,__ je ne les prendraient pas mal. Enfin, si, je les __prendrait__ un peu (beaucoup) mal. Mais je vous promet de ne pas trop vous faire souffrir avant de vous tuer, et pour ceux qui veulent me tuer parce que ce n'est pas bien sachez que ma correctrice, que je remercie d'ailleurs, l'aura fait avant vous. ^^_

_(__mot de la dîte correctrice (ragoût d'autruche)__ : si t'étais un mec, je t'aurais castré... O_o. Et je pense qu'un jour.. je vais poster tes textes non corrigés.. pour faire voir la différence °w° Tu me dois dix séances chez l'ophtalmo.. et à l'hosto aussi, vu l'hémorragie des yeux que j'ai faite. _

_Ps__ : j'aime bien le lemon *u*)_

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le lemon je sais q__ue c'est court. Désolé, mais ce chapitre est centré uniquement sur ça._

_Je vous trucide._

_Déponia_


	4. PLUS JAMAIS

_Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à sortir ce chapitre (remarquez que je n'ai pas de retard... C'est ça de ne pas donner de dates ^^). J'ai fait une petite déprime personnelle (j'ai été jusqu'à demander des câlins à mes amis ! (RA : qui ont été refusés)) Bref, je n'avais pas la tête à écrire des niaiseries (oui pour moi cette fic est niaise, vous ne voulez __vraiment__ pas voir ce que j'écris habituellement). Donc, j'ai écris un OS plus glauque et je n'ai pas tapé une seule ligne de cette fic avant vendredi dernier._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_Réponse à la review anonyme_

_ : Moi aussi j'adore Le Patron._

_Je trucide qui je veux, quand je veut, comme je veux !_

_Ne plains pas trop ma correctrice, elle se fait un fric de malade avec ce que je lui rembourse pour ses frais médicaux._

_Disclaimer __: seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient. Si les personnes que je cite le souhaite, je supprimerait cette fic._

Chapitre 3 : PLUS JAMAIS

Il se réveilla. Ses paupières frémirent. Cependant, elles refusèrent obstinément de s'ouvrir. Une sensation inconnue lui effleurait la peau. Cette douceur inhabituelle acheva de le réveiller. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent dans un flash coloré. La photo, Le Patron, le chantage et aussi... la nuit ! Le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit à la vue de ce corps nu. Il avait été heureux de ses caresses perverses ! Heureux de l'envie qu'il lui déclenchait ! Heureux d'avoir été son plan-cul ! La nausée l'envahit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il se leva, repéra la salle de bains personnelle du Patron, (Dans un commun accord sa famille avait été d'accord pour lui en laisser l'exclusivité, pour les raisons que vous imaginez.), s'y précipita et mit sa tête dans la cuvette des toilettes en vomissant ses tripes _(désolée pour ceux qui ont imaginé la scène)._

Il sentit sa tête tourner, et la passa sous l'eau. Ses pensées commencèrent à prendre forme. Il se sentait tellement mal. Pas son cul, qui se contentait de le torturer amicalement. Cependant, sa conscience le faisait souffrir au plus haut point

Culpabilité ! D'avoir volé le concept de SLG.

Culpabilité ! D'avoir mentit à Mathieu.

Culpabilité ! De l'aimer.

Culpabilité ! De ne pas lui avoir avoué la vérité.

Culpabilité ! D'avoir obéis au Patron.

Culpabilité ! D'avoir aimé ça.

Il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Un homme au pas assuré entra. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Antoine sentit son corps prit de tremblements incontrôlables. Le vidéaste passa les derniers mètres avant l'entrée du pervers dans son antre, à essayer de se calmer. Peine perdue. À l'arrivé du criminel, le jeune homme se figea. Son sang se glaça, son cœur loupa un battement, et ses tremblements disparurent, remplacés par une peur glaciale et pétrifiante, s'infiltrant dans tous les pores de sa peau.

Comment le corps de Mathieu pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi menaçant ? Ses épaules relevés, en avant ? Son pore de tête condescendant ? Son petit sourire de coin ? Ses sourcilles abaissés ? Sa décontraction feintes ? Tout cela à la fois ?_ (oui, j'ai passé une heure à jouer au jeu des sept différences pour ce chapitre)_ Son instinct de survie lui intimait de se barrer. Cependant, ses jambes ne lui obéissait plus.

Le monstre s'approcha de lui, s'alluma une clope, inspira une grande bouffée et lui souffla tout la fumée en plein visage.

**- Pas trop mal au cul ?** Question rhétorique. Bien sur qu'il avait mal.**Ça fait toujours ça les premières fois. Mais t'inquiète pas. Dans les prochains mois tu vas t'y habituer.**

Cette phrase lui rappela avec horreur que Le Patron n'en avait pas fini. Il allait continuer, encore et encore. Ce mec était vraiment un monstre ! Il sentit la nausée le reprendre, mais réussit à la contenir, se rappelant les délires sexuels étranges du pervers (_pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, allez voir le point culture de Linksthesun sur les podcasts)_.

**- Refringue-toi !** Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. **Cinq minutes, dans le salon !**

Antoine obéit.

Le vidéaste arriva à l'heure dite. Le Patron regarda à sa Rolex. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage.

**- Tu comprend vite.** Dit-il de son sourire carnassier**J'aime la ponctualité.**

Antoine baissa les yeux, soumit.

**-Et tu as l'air de comprendre ta place... mon esclave** continua t-il de sa voix rauque.

Antoine frémit de colère. Cependant, il avait raison. C'était ce qu'il était devenu pour Le Patron : son esclave. Il était sur le point de se révolter et de lui répliquer une remarque acide. Pourtant, il se retint, imaginant la réaction de son aimé. Mathieu se sentirait sûrement déçu et trahit du mensonge de son collègue.

Le Patron jubilait. Sa pute semblait essayer de résister. Il s'approcha sensuellement de celui-ci et lui glissa à l'oreille.

**- Les règles sont très simple, tu m'obéis ! Toujours !**

Il faillit lui répondre de vive voix. Toutefois, le souvenir du goût métallique du flingue du Patron dans sa bouche, lui fit hocher la tête, sans un mot. Il sentit sur sa jambe un poids étrange, presque familier. Le Patron s'écarta brusquement de lui. Laissant le portable du Yéti sur son genoux _(vous vous attendiez à quoi bande de pervers !)._

**- J'ai prit ton numéro. Quand je t'envoie un SMS, tu réponds dans le quart d'heure !**

Nouveau hochement de tête.

**- C'est complètement con de le rappeler. Mais si quiconque apprend notre marché, tout se retrouvera sur le net. Inutile de demander à un hacker de supprimer les vidéos, j'ai fait des copies sur des clés USB.**

Le Patron lisait dans son esprit ! Attends... Il avait dit LES vidéos. Il n'avait quand même pas...

**- Notre soirée a été filmé. Tu as inauguré ma nouvelle caméra. De la très bonne qualité !**

Eh... merde ! C'était Le Patron, il aurait dut s'en douter. Le criminel sourit devant la tête dépitée de son plan cul.

**- Une dernière chose, la prochaine fois amène du whisky, la barbar était dégueulasse !**

Le connard ! Il avait volé la bière de Mathieu !

**- T'as plus rien à faire chez-moi. Dégage !**

Il se leva, sortit et rentra chez lui. Il était complètement dans le brouillard. Il avançait mécaniquement, ressassant sans cesse son malheur. Il s'obligea à sourire, lorsqu'il vit sa mère. Toutefois, celle-ci comprit vite que son fils allait mal, sans lui poser une seule question, elle le laissa monter dans sa chambre, seul.

Il l'avait trahi ! Avant même d'avoir pu lui avouer son amour, il l'avait déjà trahi ! Avec Le Patron en plus ! Ils avaient le même corps cependant, il n'était pas la même personne ! Et pourtant, il l'avait fait !

**- Tu y as été obligé !** Lui murmura une petite voix pleine de gentillesse.

**- J'ai aimé ça ! J'y ai pris du plaisir ! Je suis un connard !**

**- C'est Le Patron ! C'est le meilleur pour faire ressentir ça. Et en plus, tu es amoureux du corps de Mathieu, autant que de sa personnalité. T'as simplement fait l'erreur de rentrer dans le jeu de ce connard ! Arrange toi pour que ça n'arrive plus !**

**- Comment ?**

La voie resta muette. Il s'effondra sur son lit.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il les chassa, mais elles revenaient sans cesse. Il abandonna l'espoir de les bannirent, enleva ses lunettes et se laissa porter par un sommeil libérateur.

Il se réveilla tout souriant quelques heures plus tard. Ses yeux le piquaient. Ils étaient encore embué de larmes. Antoine chercha d'où pouvait provenir celles-ci. Les douloureux souvenirs lui revinrent. Cette fois, il réussit à retenir ses larmes. Il se leva et prit sa décision : Il obéirait au Patron ! Mais, jamais plus il n'y prendrait du plaisir !

Il s'assit sur son bureau. Prit son bloc note, un stylo noir et commença à écrire. Deux mots sur chaque page de son carnet. Il arracha une à une celle-ci, recommençant encore et encore les même gestes libérateurs. En une heure, cents-vingt trois pages étaient empilées devant lui. Une pare une, il les accrocha aux murs de sa chambre. Il se coucha de nouveau sur son lit et regarda son plafond, lui aussi retapisser de ses feuilles.

Deux mots.

Deux mots pour sa volonté.

Deux mots pour sa nouvelle vie.

PLUS JAMAIS.

_Fin !_

_Non je rigole. C'est la fin de l'écriture des brouillons pour sais donc exactement tout le déroulement de l'histoire ainsi que le nombre de chapitres.(nombre que je garderais pour moi étant donné les cliffhangers que je vous prévois). ^^_

_**RA (correctrice ) : mes yeux vous haïssent, mes pensées vous maudissent, et ma haine vous évice, oh fautes vicelardes... O_o**_

_Je vous estropie._

_Déponia_


	5. La routine

_Bonjours mes petits sadique._

_Ce chapitre contient des délires de psychopathes, donc les âmes sensible, barricadez vos défenses. (Je vais pas vous dire de ne pas lire, de toute façon vous ne m'écouterez pas !) On rentre en zone «perversion». De plus, il y aura un peu de lemon, mais comme d'habitude celui-ci sera entre * et vous aurez droit à un petit résumé à la fin de l'acte._

_Bonne lecture_

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

_ : Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi j'adore ma correctrice._

Chapitre 4 : La Routine

La sonnerie stridente du réveil retentit dans toute la chambre. Une main hagarde l'arrêta. Le corps du jeune homme se força à bouger. Il regarda rapidement l'heure. 5h05 ! (R_emarquez que dans cette fic, les personnages passent leur temps à regarder l'heure. Ce n'est pas un choix de l'auteur. Seulement, celle-ci à toujours un œil sur la pendule, donc ça se ressent dans ce qu'elle écrit.)_ Merde ! Il n'avait pas envie de se lever si tôt ! Il ne s'était pas réveillé aux aurores depuis que son émission avait commencé à avoir du succès, et ça ne lui avait pas manqué ! Il se demanda si ça valait le coup de faire autant d'efforts. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les feuilles placardées au mur. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Tous les matins depuis un mois, c'était pareil ! Il hésitait à abandonner. Puis, à la vue des deux mots l'entourant de leurs regards accusateurs, il se reprenait en main et n'abandonnait pas.

31 jours qu'il avait quitté la maison de son ami, complètement abattu. Il avait cru qu'il vivrait l'enfer, il était loin de la réalité. Tout ce que la personnalité de son ami avait promis s'était réalisé...en pire.

Avec un frisson, il se rappela le troisième jour de son calvaire. Il lui avait déjà servit deux fois de prostituée gratuite. Le vidéaste était allé se doucher et il avait reçu un texto de son maître tandis que l'eau coulait. Il ne l'avait pas entendu pas et ne lui avait répondu que vingt minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il était allé rejoindre le criminel, il avait été assommé d'un coup de batte. Il s'était réveillé, sanglé au lit du Patron, dans l'incapacité de bouger, étant sur le ventre, le criminel sur lui. Celui-ci avait les deux mains occupées et le bloquait à l'aide de ses cuisses.

**- Bien dormi, ma belle au bois dormant ?** Question rhétorique, comme d'habitude.** Tu sais, tu es très conne de m'avoir désobéi. Mais, Papa Patron a décidé d'être gentil. Je n'ai rien révélé à personne.** Antoine sentit sa gorge se serrer. Si ce psychopathe n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, c'est qu'il avait prévu quelque chose de pire !** Or, je ne peux pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça, car tu as été une méchante fifille.**

Antoine avait sentit une odeur de gaz, le criminel déposa un chalumeau au sol. Que faisait l'homme en noir avec pareil objet ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il en faire ? _(si vous avez l'esprit aussi pervers et sadique que le mien, vous avez déjà dut comprendre... Si vous n'avez pas captés alors vous êtes sain(ne)s d'esprits)._

*Antoine fixa pendant quelques secondes l'objet. Puis, il sentit le Patron s'approcher, et murmurer tendrement à son l'oreille.

**- Tu vas recevoir ta punition !**

Un poignard était collé sur son jeans, une odeur de brûlé s'en échappa bien vite. Antoine sentit la lame s'appuyer sur sa peau nu. Tout d'abord, il ne ressentit rien. Puis, une douleur affreuse fut transmise à tous ses nerfs. Il brûlait. Le Patron avait chauffé sa lame avant de la plaquer contre la peau du plagieur. Le vidéaste hurla de douleur. Le Patron rigola.

**- Continue à crier ma petite pute ! Tu m'excites !**

Le vidéaste retint sa prochaine plainte. Pas question de lui faire ce plaisir ! Il entendit un léger rire accompagné d'un **« essai toujours ». **Le plus grand sentit de nouveau la lame sur son fessier. Il ne cria pas. Son maître enfonça la lame, il fit une longue coupure. Le métal le grillait de l'intérieur _(en écrivant ça, j'ai envie de me faire un barbecue. Très malsain comme pensée). _Le pervers souleva celle-ci pour recommencer juste à côté, il semblait écrire quelque chose. Il répéta le geste six fois. Antoine mordait dans les oreillers pour s'empêcher de hurler la mort. Cependant, il n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes mouillant les draps de satin.

Le Patron s'écarta légèrement comme pour admirer son œuvre. Il attrapa au passage un préservatif qu'il mit sur son pénis bandé. Il pénétra violemment Antoine, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, se vida dans le bout de plastique, sortit, se rhabilla, désigna de la main la douche à sa victime impuissante, puis partit.*

Le Patron à écrit à l'aide d'une lame chauffée à blanc quelques chose sur le fessier d'Antoine avant de le baiser.

Antoine resta de longues minutes la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il utilisa la moindre parcelle de sa volonté pour se traîner dans la salle de bain. Il regarda dans le miroir les six lettres gravées dans sa peau.

N

Le jeune homme blêmit, entra dans la douche et se lava. Le contact de l'eau sur sa blessure encore vive lui fit l'effet d'un baume apaisant. Il sortir de la douche et aperçut un jean. Le sien était foutu. Il hésita à le mettre. Cependant, il remarqua la taille de celui-ci : le psychopathe l'avait laissé là pour lui. Il l'enfila, rentra chez lui et s'effondra sur son lit, encore une fois en larmes.

Une semaine plus tard, le criminel avait poussé encore plus loin son sadisme. Antoine avait reçu un texto :

**17h**

**Appart du gamin**

**Escalier P**

Antoine y était allé, avait pris l'escalier Pute, était rentré dans la chambre du Patron en passant par la fenêtre et un chiffon humide le bâillonna, en quelques secondes, il perdit conscience. Il se réveilla menotté au lit, entièrement nu, sur le dos, et entendit Le Patron siffloter derrière lui. Antoine essaya de parler, mais n'y arriva pas. Un instrument étrange était enfoncé dans sa gorge et l'empêchait de produire le moindre son. Il loucha légèrement et parvint à distinguer le bout de l'objet : Une poire d'angoisse(1). Antoine fut de panique, le criminel ne lui avait quand même pas fait ça ?! Et puis, il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi son maître le punissait-il ? Le jeune homme entendit des bruits de conversation s'échapper de sous la porte. Il reconnu instantanément la voix de son aimé. Le criminel voulait le baiser alors que son créateur était présent ! Antoine se débattit. Pas question de le faire avec Mathieu juste à côté. Le Patron le remarqua, s'assit sur les jambes de sa victime et lui glissa à l'oreille.

**- Tu as oublié que tu m'appartiens ? Je pensais que ton cul te le rappellerait encore pendant quelques mois. Ton corps est à moi, pas au gamin ! La poire est faîtes pour que tu ne l'alertes pas lorsqu'on va baiser.** Il avait ricané.** Si tu veux, je te l'enlève. Je me demande ce que tu vas dire au Gamin quand il va te voir comme ça...**

Antoine n'avait pas répondu. Il n'y prit aucun plaisir. Des larmes de désespoirs et de rages avaient coulé sur ses joues rachitiques. Comme d'habitude, Le Patron était partit après l'acte, en lui désignant la douche. Il lui avait obéi et était rentré chez lui sans un mot.

En plus de lui pourrir la vie, Le Patron lui pourrissait son inspiration. Résultat : il était obligé de se lever aux aurores pour bosser sur son émission, avant que ce sadique ne lui envoi ces maudits texto. Il poussa un soupir, harassé et se remit au boulot.

Le Patron fulminait. Sa victime le foutait en rage. La première fois, il avait été déçu d'apprendre l'inexpérience du gamin. Cependant, il s'était avéré douer et Le Patron, sans pour autant être rassasié, pensait qu'après un mois à le former, il pourrait en profiter pour prendre un peu de plaisir. Peine perdu : le gosse faisait tout pour ne rien ressentir ! Les parties de jambes en l'air l'apaisaient habituellement. Là, elles le mettaient dans une rage destructrice.

En même tant, ce n'était pas son but d'éduquer cet imbécile heureux aux joies de la sodomie. Cependant, il aurait espéré profiter pendant quelques mois de cette pute gratuite. Tant pis ! Demain, il mettrait son plan en action et au diable les conséquences. Il cessa de faire les cents pas et alla voir son créateur.

Mathieu était sur son ordi, occupé à se détendre sur un bon League of Légende. Le Patron observa quelques minutes la partie essayant de comprendre ce que l'on pouvait trouver d'intéressant à ces images virtuelles. Il comprenait le porno, car au moins ces pratiques existaient, mais les jeux-vidéos lui semblaient dénués de tout intérêt.

Il s'approcha plus près des épaules de son créateur. Celui-ci sentit l'odeur de la cigarette. Il se retourna face au criminel.

**- Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?**

**- A quelle heure je tourne demain ?**

Le vidéaste avait fini d'écrire le script la nuit dernière et ne fut pas étonné de la question de sa personnalité. Celui-ci ne voulant pas perdre de temps demandait toujours à son employeur quelles étaient ses horaires.

**- Tu passes en premier, demain, à onze heures.**

Le présentateur de SLG retourna à son jeu et Le Patron dans sa chambre, avec un sourire carnassier. Tout allait bien se passer.

_(1) c'est un instrument de torture dont les origines remontent au Moyen-Âge. Elle était utilisée de manière anale pour punir les homosexuels, de manière vaginale pour punir les femmes soupçonnées d'avoir eu des rapports sexuels avec le diable, de manière orale, elle servait à punir les menteurs et les blasphémateurs.(c'est ce qui arrive à Antoine)_

_Cet instrument était une sorte de petite boule, munie parfois de piques, qui, par des ressorts ou une vis à l'intérieur, venait à s'ouvrir et à s'élargir, de sorte qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le refermer sauf à l'aide d'une clé. (merci Wikipédia) (non, vous ne voulez pas savoir coment j'ai découvert son existence)_

_Je sais, je viens de faire un cliffanger. Je suis une enfoirée !_

_Déchargez votre haine dans les reviews. ^^_

_Je vous embaume._

_Déponia_

_**RA : sachez que la chose la plus dérangeante à corriger n'a pas été le chapitre en lui-même… mais simplement la mignonne petite définition juste à la fin… °3° **_


	6. Et du côté de Mathieu ?

_Bonjour, merci à tous de me reviewer (il existe ce mot?), me follow, me favorite ou de me lire tout simplement : 1990 vues. merci beaucoup._

_Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, je me suis rendu compte avec étonnement que je n'avais toujours pas décrit le point de vu de Mathieu (RA : tu n'as JAMAIS décris son point de vue xD), alors que je le connaissais avant même de commencer à écrire la première ligne de la fic. Ce chapitre contiendra un peu de lime, mais je ne peux pas faire de résumé. Cependant, ce n'est pas trop hot, vous ne risquez rien à le lire. _

_Dans le dernier chapitre le mot gravé au fer blanc est : Patron. Le site à refuser de l'afficher. Désolée_

_Bonne lecture_

_Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_

_ : Merci beaucoup. Ma correctrice est vraiment géniale. Mais, fait gaffe à ne pas te faire manger la main AVEC le cookie (RA : merci pour le cookie, ça fait plaisir d'être rémunérer :D *regarde en coin à Deponia : « prends-en de la graine Owo »*)_

_Ireth : Moi aussi j'ai peur qu'Antoine la lise._

_Disclaimer__ : Seule l'histoire m'appartient._

Chapitre 5 : Et du côté de Mathieu ?

**Premier jour de tournage lancé.**

Le jeune homme posta le message sur Twitter. Il passa sur Facebook et fit de même. En quelques secondes, de nombreux messages d'encouragements apparurent. Il sourit. Ses fans étaient vraiment géniaux ! Les dessins, les fanmades, les fanfics... Tout ça était vraiment extraordinaire. Et les Matoine qui fleurissaient sur la toile à une vitesse hallucinante.

Les fangirls ne pouvaient s'empêcher de créer tout et n'importe quoi ! Lui et Antoine...si seulement ! _(ouais, je me suis pas fait chier à créer la naissance des sentiments. Promis, la prochaine fois je le fait !) _Son amour était né dès leur première rencontre. Ils s'étaient déjà parlé de longues heures sur Skype. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'avait vu à la Japan Expo, il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Il était si...lui. Bref, impossible de le qualifier sans ternir son image. En quelques secondes, le plus petit était fou amoureux de son collègue. En quelques heures, il était accro. En quelques jours ils étaient super potes et en quelques mois les meilleurs amis de la toile. Or, cette solide amitié l'empêchait de lui avouer son amour.

Il poussa un long soupir chagriné. Ça faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami. Celui-ci semblait l'éviter, ils n'avaient eu que deux rapides conversations par Skype pour s'échanger les vidéos choisies. Et c'était tout ! Mathieu commençait à être en manque. Ce mec était sa drogue, ne plus le voir le tuait peu à peu. Sa décision était prise. Dès que l'épisode sera monté, il ira se bourrer la gueule avec lui Qu'il le veuille ou non !

Il regarda sa montre, onze heures. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du Patron, jeta un rapide coup d'_œil_ à la poignée de la porte, dépourvu de tout écriteau. Le pervers n'était donc pas en pleine partouze. Il chassa ces souvenirs traumatisants de début de colocation avec l'homme en noir et pénétra _(le mot est voulu)_ dans la chambre du criminel.

Ses yeux lui envoyèrent deux informations contradictoires.

D'abord, sa personnalité la plus sombre, vêtue uniquement de ses lunettes et de sa veste de costard, sa virilité plongée dans une cavité « inconnue » (rappel : elle n'est pas inconnue si après il dit que c'est son meilleur ami…)

Ensuite, son meilleur ami, à genoux, torse nu, un objet dans sa gorge et avalant une étrange substance.

Mathieu resta d'abord interdit, ne comprenant pas ces deux informations. Puis, son cerveau assembla les deux images. Furax, il se jeta sur Le Patron. Il allait le frapper quand il remarqua le comportement inhabituel de son double. Celui-ci ne semblait pas sur le point de se battre. Le pervers leva les mains en signe de paix.

**- Il était consentant.**

Mathieu fixa le criminel, essayant de découvrir la vérité. Peine perdu ! Ce mec mentait comme il respirait. Il se tourna vers son aimé, le suppliant du regard de démentir les paroles du criminel. Dès que son créateur cessa de le regarder, Le Patron sourit sarcastiquement à son amant. Antoine comprit le message. Peu importe son choix, sa relation avec Mathieu était foutue. Que ça soit à cause des photos ou de la fellation, tout était terminé ! Il n'y avait aucune différence... ou presque. Dans un cas, il ne serait pas vu comme un plagieur par ceux qu'ils aimaient.

**- Désolée Mathieu. Je voulais te l'annoncer autrement. Il dit la vérité. On est ensemble depuis un mois.**

Un instant, il eut l'espoir que Mathieu devinerait son mensonge. Cependant, il était vraiment trop bon acteur pour faire douter son aimé. Son rival rougit légèrement se retourna et sortit en murmurant.

**- Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.**

Antoine commença à se rhabiller. Le Patron fronça les sourcilles.

**- Tu fais quoi là, gamine ? On n'en a pas fini tout les deux !**

**- Tu crois que je vais continuer à t'obéir après ce que t'as fait ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas recommencer quand tu en auras marre de ma gueule ?**

Un sourire malsain se peignit sur le visage du sociopathe.

**- Mais personne gamine. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement ce que je vais faire. Mais, tu ne préfère pas retarder l'échéance ?**

Antoine se décomposa.

**- Je t'avais prévenu gamine.** Dit-il méchamment.** Tu étais une mauvaise fifille, et les mauvaises fifilles méritent des punitions. Tu essayais de refuser tes propres pulsions, tu en as payer le prix. Si tu ne veux pas que le gosse se sente doublement trahit, tu vas gentiment revenir sucer ton maître !**

Sans un mot, Antoine se remit à genoux.

Mathieu était abattu. Jamais il n'avait été aussi déçu. De toutes les personnes avec lesquels Antoine aurait pu sortir, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse sa copie conforme ! La plus perverse de toutes ! Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui dire.

**- Je n'aime pas ton caractère faible. Le Patron , lui il est fort !**

De légers coups retentirent sur sa porte.

**-Mathieu, c'est Maître Panda. On s'inquiète pour toi, je peux rentrer ?**

Le jeune homme se leva, se traîna jusqu'à sa porte et la ferma à double tour. Il croassa _(si, vous savez une voix rauque risquant à tout moment de se casser)_,

**- Dégage Panda ! Laisse-moi seul !**

Il entendit l'ursidé faire demi-tour. Mathieu retourna pleurer dans son lit. Son visage se déforma d'une grimace hideuse _(non, je n'ai pas réussi à me l'imaginer)_. Il hoquetait de désespoirs. Jamais son cœur n'avait été aussi détruit qu'à ce moment là. La crise de larmes passa, ses reniflements s'espacèrent peu à peu et il commença à réfléchir.

Il se savait incapable de supporter l'amour d'Antoine, il ne pouvait pas partir de Paris sous peine de s'attirer la haine de sa personnalité la plus dangereuse, celui-ci ne supportant pas qu'on le prive de ses jouets. Il lui suffisait d'éviter son meilleur pote.

Tout à coup, il entendit de léger bruit de pas sortant de la chambre du pervers. Okay... pour éviter Antoine, il n'avait aucune chance !

Mathieu ferma les yeux, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait mettre fin à sa vie._ (un peu extrême comme réaction. Mais, que celui qui n'a pas eu ce genre de raisonnement me fasse le premier câlin ! (RA : un conseil.. ne le faîtes pas D8)_

**- Tu ne vas quand même pas te suicider ? **Lui chuchota une petite voix. **Tu détruirais Le Patron et l'enlèverais à Antoine. Tu pense qu'il réagira comment quand il va savoir que tu a tué son amant. Espèce d'égoïste !**

La Voix avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son pote. Ce n'était pas...bien. La solution lui apparue tout à coup.

**- J'ai qu'à lui donner l'exclusivité sur ce corps. Il deviendra la personnalité principale et je disparaîtrai de ce monde.**

Avec un dernier regard triste, il se rappela tous les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait dans cet appartement, et s'apprêta à abandonner le droit de propriété sur son corps.

_Cliffanger. Qu'es-ce que j'aime ce mot. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas encore le pire que je vous prévois. (*sourire de sadique*)_

_Laisser des reviews pour décharger votre haine contre ma personne. (même toi Anotherstep !)_

_Je vous carbonise._

_Déponia_

_**RA : est-ce que tu es au courant que la phrase de fin est vachement subjective… ? xD Par contre, avec tes fautes masculins/féminins… je me demande parfois si t'aimerais vraiment pas que l'un des perso soit une fille... (ps : aboulez les cookies w )**_


	7. La vérité sors de la bouche des enfants

_Voici la réponse au dernier cliffanger que vous avez l'air d'avoir trouvé cruel...et il l'était ! Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps._

_Bonne lecture._

_Disclaimer __: Antoine Daniel et son émission lui appartiennent. Mathieu Sommet, ses personnalités et son émission lui appartiennent aussi, et j'effacerai cette fic s'il le demande._

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

_ : Ma correctrice récupère des cookies de tout le monde, vous êtes vraiment super sympa avec elle._

_Tu trouve que ça part en steak...attend voir ce chapitre ! ^^_

_Ne me fait pas de câlin ! J'ai peur des câlins (avec le couteau sur la gorge ça va mieux. Mais, quand même ! Pas de câlins, s'il te plait.)_

_Tu verra bien si Antoine meurt._

_Merci pour ta reviews._

_Je te tronçonne._

_Déponia_

Chapitre 6 : La vérité sors de la bouche des enfants

De grands coups affolés retentirent sur la porte. Mathieu les ignora volontairement, se concentrant sur le processus de disparition. Cependant, ils continuèrent, de plus en plus assourdissants. Le jeune vidéaste n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction du bruit. Avec un grognement énervé, il tourna la clé dans la serrure et abaissa la poignée. Une masse rouge lui sauta dans les bras. Mathieu ne repoussa pas le corps tremblant du gamer. En voyant l'enfant ainsi, son concepteur oublia tous ses soucis pour se concentrer sur ceux de la petite souris apeurée dans ses bras.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?**

Même si le jeune homme ne suportait pas les jérémiades de l'enfant, il sentait bien que cette fois, sa frayeur était différente. Le bouc-émisaire de la famille lui jeta un regard de chien battu (ou de Chat Potté, c'est au choix.), essuya ses larmes, prit une grande inspiration et, sans le moindre tremblement dans la voix, dit :

**- Il ne faut pas que tu disparaisses, c'est le but du Patron !**

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Il pensait devoir faire face à un autre problème cependant, c'était toujours le même.

**- Explique toi !**

**- Le Patron veut devenir la personnalité principale ! Il savait que tu ne renoncerais pas facilement. Alors...**

**- Tu dis des conneries. **L'interrompit-il** Le Patron n'en à rien à foutre de qui est la principale, tant qu'il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Et je ne suis pas contraignant !**

**- Alors, pourquoi il a fait chanter Antoine ?**

Mathieu regarda le gamer avec étonnement, jamais il n'avait osé lui répondre ainsi depuis la fin de la saison deux. Puis les informations du Geek montèrent à son cerveau.

**- Quel chantage ? S'il était sous la contrainte, il me l'aurait dit ! Il sait très bien que jamais je ne lui en voudrais !**

L'adolescent sembla hésiter. Jamais son créateur ne le croirait sans preuve, il fallait les lui montrer. Seulement, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable à voir. Le Geek montra du doigt l'ordinateur de son concepteur.

**- Je peux te montrer quelque chose ?**

Mathieu hocha la tête. Le nerd_ (synonymes que ferai-je sans vous ? (RA : rien, tu seras toujours aussi illettrée °°)_ pianota pendant quelques minutes. Il afficha une photo. Le présentateur de SLG comprit en un instant.

**- Antoine me connaissait avant ?**

**- Oui. Il a plagié.**

-** Mais les fans penseront à un photomontage et moi je m'en foutrais.**

**- Il y a aussi une vidéo où Antoine avoue sa faute. Et, celle-là, tout le monde l'aurait cru.**

Mathieu regarda l'enfant, hébété. Il savait bien que devant un ordinateur, l'enfant craintif devenait plus courageux. Cependant, jamais il n'avait atteint un tel point de confiance en soit.

**- Montre! **Ordonna t-il

**- Il vaut mieux pas que tu la vois.**

L'enfant commença à perdre de sa superbe.

**- Montre !**

Il redevint chétif.

**- Montre !**

**- Tu ne vas pas aimer.**

Mathieu le regarda droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci fuya son regard.

**- Montre !**

Le Geek plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son créateur, et obéit. La vidéo commença. Le visage Mathieu se décomposait peu à peu. L'adolescent fit pause au moment où Antoine entrait dans la chambre du pervers.

**- Pourquoi t'as arrêté la vidéo ?**

**- Après, Le Patron fait très mal à Antoine.**

**- Tu l'as vu en entier ?**

Le Geek hocha la tête.

**- Je vois... Comment tu es tombé sur elle ?**

L'enfant répondit d'un murmure inaudible. Le benjamin craignait la fureur de son concepteur. Il le savait déjà énervé à cause de son refus d'il y a quelques secondes et savait ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Mathieu prit la voix la plus douce qu'il pu. _(Mathieu va manipuler Le Geek. On se demande d'où viennent les habitudes du Patron ?)_

**- Tu peux tout me dire ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.**

Le gamin renifla

**- Mais tout à l'heure, je voulais t'aider et tu étais très en colère.**

**- Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi. C'était au Patron que j'en voulais** _(« menteur ! » Il pensait Le Patron innocent...du moins de ce crime.)_** Je suis désolé.**

Le Geek le regarda avec des yeux ronds, jamais son créateur ne s'était excusé. Il essuya ses yeux embués.

**- Il y a une semaine, Le Patron est venu me voir un soir et... Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ! Il a filmé. J'ai hacké son ordi pour les effacer et je suis tombé sur un dossier appelé « soumission Antoine ». Et j'aime bien Antoine, il est toujours gentil avec moi. Quand il vient à la maison, il accepte toujours de jouer quelques minutes avec moi. Alors, j'ai ouvert le dossier, regardé les photos et les films. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car je ne voulais pas trahir Antoine. En plus, tu aimes pas quand je hacke.**

Finisant sa tirade il baissa la tête, attendant les cris furieux de son créateur qui n'allait pas tarder. Mathieu s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Merci beaucoup.** Lui dit-il à l'oreille.** Tu as sauvé Antoine. Tu es super-geek !**

Jamais l'enfant ne s'était sentit aussi fier. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux et profita du contact, si rare, de son créateur.

Mathieu réfléchissait à tout vitesse. Il fallait contrecarrer les plans du Patron et il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver Antoine. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer de face le criminel, celui-ci était trop fort. S'il l'empêchait de voir Antoine, en déménageant par exemple, les photos se retrouveraient sur la toile. Il ne voyait plus qu'une seule manière de l'empêcher de nuire. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix ! Il regarda le petit super-héros dans ses bras et se dégagea gentiment.

**- Il va falloir l'arrêter et je ne vois qu'un moyen. Désolée.**

**- Tu vas quand même pas faire ça ?**

Mathieu resta silencieux, s'approcha de sa commode, l'ouvrit, en sortit un révolver, le chargea, se positiona devant la porte du Patron, mit le canon sur sa tempe et, dans un geste sec, ouvrit la porte. Le Patron comprit imédiatement, il se jeta sur son créateur. Trop tard. La balle était déjà partit. Elle transperça la boite crânienne, les vaiseaux sanguins et alla se loger dans le cerveau.

Mathieu tomba au sol dans un bruit sec. Ses personnalités disparurent !

_Je suis une enfoirée. Mais ce n'est TOUJOURS pas la fin._

_Un petit jeu pour les impatients._

_Comment vas réagir Antoine à la mort de Mathieu ?_

_A) Il décide d'arrêter What The Cut et de disparaître._

_B) Il se sucide devant le cerceuil de son aimé._

_C) Il ne fait rien. (Je voulais faire tois possibilités.)_

_La bonne réponse fait partit du lot. J'attends vos pronositques par reviews !_

_Je vous trucide._

_Déponia_

_**(RA : n'essayer surtout pas de la trucider… je l'ai fait avant vous… _ )**_


	8. Phoénix

_Vous avez bien aimé la fin du dernier chapitre d'après ce que j'en ai vu ^^_

_Je vous laisse avec les résultats du Quiz._

_QUIZ_

_A__ : RA / SunWings / Myastiriana / / Zowiaki _

_B__ : Elena Carreira / Miss O'nyme / Eclat de Noisette / Shenandoah02 / Rain Igami / _

_C : /_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_Zowiaki :__ Seulement le faire tomber dans le coma ! Mais, tu te crois où, on n'est pas dans le monde des bisounours ! Les faires se retrouver dans la mort... que s'est cliché !_

_Merci pour ta review et fait gaffe à tes cookies, si tu ne veux pas lui en donner c'est ton problème mais même moi je n'oserais pas la contrarier (RA : faux ! tu le fais très souvent, mais c'est juste que t'es maso ma chère)_

_Je t'empale_

_Déponia_

_ :__ J'attendais ta review avec impatience. Elles sont toujours interressante._

_Voter pour deux réponses...okey, je note._

_Tu lui offre un steak...je sais pas si ça va lui plaire. RA, un avis ? (__**RA : je veux cookies… T_T)**_

_Tu dis la déesse de la mort ? Hahahaha la bonne blague ! Je te pardonne pour cette fois mais évite de t'accaparer mon identité si tu ne veux pas souffrire._

_Je te lapide_

_Déponia_

_Harmonie :__ Pas d'avis... en même temps le dilème était voulu ! Je suis désolée de te donner la boule au ventre mais c'était un peu le but et merci pour les compliments ça fait super plaisir ^^_

_Je t'éventre_

_Déponia_

Chapitre 7 : Phoénix

Mathieu se releva. Un immense mal de de crâne lui vrillait les tempes. Une grimace douloureuse s'afficha sur son visage. Il avait l'impression de mourir...en fait, il avait déjà été mort ! Se tirer une balle dans le crâne pour obliger ses personnalités à rentrer dans son cerveau...que c'était chiant et qu'est ce que ça faisait mal ! Il allait avoir l'impression de périr pendant trois à quatre jours… non stop ! L'impression se dissipera peu à peu.

Il se prit la tête entre ses doigts et, tout en essayant d'ignorer la douleur, fit réapparaitre Le Geek.

**- Va supprimer les données du Patron !** Ordonna t-il. Il ajouta plus gentiment. **S'il te plait.**

**- Mais, il y a les clés USB !**

**- Pourquoi à ton avis je me suis tiré une balle. Il est enfermé dans ma tête ! Je vais essayer de l'empêcher d'en sortir, mais je risque de ne pas tenir longtemps ! Grouille toi de les supprimer ! **Pour le motiver, il ajouta. **Fais le aussi avec les tiennes ! Je pari qu'il en a mis sur des clés !**

Le Geek regarda son créateur avec admiration. En quelques minutes, il avait prévu tout ça ! Et il mettait son plan en activation alors que son cerveau ressemblait à un gruyère ! L'enfant se précipita dans la chambre du pédophile. _(Remarquer comment sont nommés Le Geek et Le Patron. : l'enfant et le pédophile ^^)_ Il s'installa sur le lit, récupéra l'ordinateur, les clés USB et commença à pianoter frénétiquement sur le cavier.

Mathieu le regarda et eut un petit sourire devant l'enfant concentré sur sa tâche. Un trait de douleur perfora son esprit. Le Patron avait reprit ses esprits et essayait de s'échaper. Le vidéaste adressa un dernier encouragement mental à son petit Geek avant de sortir de la chambre démoniaque et de se diriger vers l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'il aille le plus loin possible du hackeur, pour donner plus de temps à celui-ci d'accomplir sa mission, lorsque Le Patron percerait ses barrières mentales. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps !

Avant même d'avoir put atteindre la porte d'entrée, il sentit ses jambes trembler et tomba par terre. Son corps était vraiment en mauvais état et les attaques mentales du Patron ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer. Il se traîna jusqu'à son canapé noir, s'y assit, laissa son esprit se détacher peu à peu de la réalité, plongeant lentement dans les abysses de son cerveau. Il perdit d'abord la perception des couleurs, puis les formes devinrent floues jusqu'à disparaîtrent complétement, laissant ça et là des taches grises. Celles-ci disparurent, remplacées par le néant qui l'enveloppa tendrement.

Le noir se teinta d'étranges couleurs. Il se retrouva devant un immense dôme transparent recouvert de fils de barbelés attachés à quatre gigantesques piliers qui maintenaient en place la matière translucide. Les fils semblaient usés par le temps. Ils commençaient à se rompre. Mathieu regarda son « corps ». Sa peau ambrée laissait échapper de la chair de petites flammes jaune innofensives. Il n'avait pas le temps de profiter de la beauté de son monde intérieur. Il fallait faire vite pour éviter à ses dernières défenses de tomber...trop vite.

Il prit les différentes mailles du fillet entre ses doigts et les raccrocha une à une. Quand le dôme s'effondrera, Le Patron sortira plus furieux que jamais ! Pas question de le laissr faire sans réagir !

Il continua ces gestes pendant quelques minutes. Tout à coup, un écran apparu, épousant parfaitement les formes de la coupole. Un visage déformé par la rage s'y installa. Gagner du temps. Le Patron le regardait de ses lunettes noires. Gagner du temps. Il articula des mots. Gagner du temps. Les insultes, que Mathieu devinait sans peine, furent retenues par le dôme. Les mailles se defaissait de plus en plus vite. Gagner du temps. Mathieu accélera le rythme. À plusieurs endroits, des trous commencèrent à se former. Le Patron, dans le ciel azur, continuait à hurler. Gagner du temps. Mathieu rebouchait les trous. Les sons commencèrent à être audible, bien qu'étouffés. Les sons arrivaient normalement. Gagner du temps. Mathieu réussi a réattacher un pilier au sol. Le son se retrouva de nouveau étouffé. Un vent affreux se mit en place. Mathieu arrivait à peine à bouger devant la fureur des éléments. Il fut balayé par une rafale. Gagner du temps. Il essaya de revenir. Gagner du t...

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux sur le monde réel. Le Patron, hors de lui, le fixait de ses lunettes. Il le frappa au visage, avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre. Il défonça la porte, vit le Geek affairé devant son écran, lui fonça dessus, le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. La victime sourit fièrement à son boureau.

**- Victoire !**

Le Patron regarda ce parasite inutile ayant réussit, à lui seul, à faire échouer son plan ! Il le gifla. L'enfant porta sa main à son visage en feu. Le Patron en profita pour lui attraper le bras et le tordre dans une violente clé de bras. Il lui relacha la gorge. L'enfant cria de douleur. Le Patron lui ordonna de se taire. Le benjamin n'obéit pas. Tant pis pour lui ! Le criminel lacha son bras, lui attrapa une touffe de cheveux _(voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le raser dans cette fic, alors que j'adore sa nouvelle coupe)_ et lui explosa le visage sur le mur blanc. Il relacha sa prise. L'enfant tomba à terre, assomé.

Le sadique sentit deux yeux fixant son dos. Il se retourna et vit son créateur souriant effrontément un verre d'eau et une pilule bleu dans la main. Il l'avala. Toutes ses personalités disparurent. Il avait bien fait de garder ses médocs contre la schizophrénie ! _(C'est bien la première fiction où les médocs ne sont pas vus comme des ennemis !)_

Il sortit son portable, essayant d'appeler Antoine. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Évidement. Le plagieur était persuadé que c'était pour qu'ils s'expliquent par rapport au Patron ! Il ne décrocherait forcément pas.

Mathieu réfléchit quelques secondes avant de trouver la solution. Il alla chercher le portable du Patron et regarda son historique des textos. Ceux-ci était claire : Heure/Lieu/Escalier et c'est tout ! Il écrit :

**20h**

**Appart du gamin**

**Escalier Principal**

Il l'envoya. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri de femme resonna dans l'appartement : l'alerte SMS du Patron. Tellement de bon-goût dans ce choix ! Il ouvrit le message et lut la réponse positive de son aimé.

Antoine allait arriver dans quelques heures. Il reprit un médicament et commença, malgré son corps douloureux, à préparer l'appartement.

_C'était donc la réponse C puisque Mathieu n'est pas mort (du moins pour l'instant...). Dommage Eclat de Noisette tu aurais dû suivre ton instinct. ^^ Pour ceux qui veulent l'expliquation, elle arrivera dans deux chapitres._

_Le chapitre suivant vas vite arriver car j'ai fini super tôt celui-ci mais j'ai voulu profiter du cliffanger plus longtemps (haïssez moi)._

_Etant donné le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu grâce au Quizz je pense refaire ça une autre fois...ou pas ça dépend de mon inspiration._

_Il est pas mal aussi ce cliffanger. ^^_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir (et ça me poussera à poster plus vite)._

_Je vous écorche._

_Déponia_

_**RA : j'ai rien compris… j'ai lu, saigner des yeux et tout le bordel, perdue surement plus de neurones que d'habitude (va pas me dire que tu t'es relues parce que là, je risque d'arracher tes yeux et de les greffer dans ceux d'un cadavre de chien en état de putréfaction...) mais rien compris. Donc, j'attends avec hâte cette explication Owo**_

_**PS : Des cookies... pas de la viande D8 (ou limite des cookies à la viance /SBAFF/)**_


	9. Un air de déjà vu

_Ceci est un chapitre de transition. Il va sûrement vous en rappeler un autre. C'est voulu ! J'ai fait du copier-collé. Il n'était pas prévu à la base (donc chapitre sans brouillon). Comme je trouvais l'idée marrante, je l'ai prise._

_Disclaimer __: Antoine Daniel et son émission lui appartiennent. Mathieu Sommet, ses personnalités et son émission lui appartiennent aussi, et j'effacerai cette fic s'ils le demandent._

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes_

_ : Merci beaucoup. Heureuse d'apprendre que c'est ton chapitre préféré. Pour les choux de bruxelle...même moi je n'aurai pas osé lui donné ça ! Tu es complètement folle__** Qu'es ce que tu vas lui faire ?**_

_**RA : (raclement de gorge) : je vais laisser cette chère Dépo' (« des peaux », saisissez la subtilité de ce jeu de mot foireux) te faire un bisou. Aucune torture n'est plus horrible... j'abrégerai cela si la prochaine fois... cookie!)**_

_Tu pourrais m'expliquer de qui sont les autres mots ? Tes multiples personalités ?_

_De toute façon je te dissous_

_Déponia_

_Zowiaki : Qui te dis qu'il vas le rester ? *sourire de psychopathe*_

_Tu verras pour les explications._

_Ne donne pas de mauvaise idées à ma correctrice. Elle a lu ta review et à l'intention de le faire !_

_Je te fais un gros câlin (pour que tu ne rappelle pas à RA de la faire)__**(RA : trop tard...)**_

_Déponia_

Chapitre 8 : Un air de déjà vu

Antoine dormait. Il avais les yeux encore humide d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures _(je me rend compte qu'Antoine pleure un chapitre sur deux... vu ce que je lui fait subir, il en a bien le droit __**(RA : je pleure aussi)**__ )_, lorsqu'il reçut un texto de son maître. Il regarda son portable.

**20h**

**Appart du gamin**

**Escalier Principal**

Il regarda l'heure. 15 heures Il avait le temps de se rendormir puis de se préparer. Cependant, avec Le Patron, il valait mieux arriver en avance. Il renvoya un bref « okay », se leva, se doucha et mangea.

Lors de ses tâches quotidiennes, il laissait son esprit s'égarer vers sa situation peu envieuse. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de réussir à avouer son amour à son collègue. Surtout maintenant ! Celui-ci devait le haïr de lui avoir cacher son « idylle »... En fait, il lui avait vraiment caché son amour, mais il ne l'avait pas encore découvert...dommage.

Il se souvint du moment précis où il était tombé amoureux du petit schizophrène. Ils étaient tout les deux en train de le déménager. Ils étaient en train de monter son lit dans les escaliers montant de matelas sur deux étages et les mains d'Antoine avait glissé. Le lit avait failli dévalé les escaliers, mais son ami l'avait retenu à lui seul, pendant quelques secondes ! Le temps qu'Antoine reprennent l'objet entre ses bras. Lorsqu'ils en avaient reparlé plus tard, le plus vieux avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

**- Si j'avais su ce que je risquais, est-ce que je serais tombé amoureux ?** Se demanda t-il.

Bien sur qu'il l'aurait été ! Il l'aimait trop pour le regretter. Il fallait haïr le Patron, pas ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir son esclave.

Il alla chercher le whisky dans le frigo, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il en avait déjà amené une bouteille le matin même. Il allait falloir en racheter. Il sortit rapidement et courut presque jusqu'à la supérette . Il ne fallait surtout pas être en retard !

Il alla acheter la précieuse bouteilles. En passant à la caisse, il entendit murmurer derrière lui :

**- Je te dis que c'est Antoine Daniel. T'as vu ses cheveux ? Il y n'a que lui pour avoir une touffe pareille.**

Le possesseur de la dite touffe eut un petit sourire angoissé. Il adorait croiser des fans dans la rue. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment ! Il se retourna quand même en voyant qui lui restait encore cinquante minutes avant le rendez-vous. Il leur fit le sourire le plus authentique qu'il put. Les deux filles y crurent, rougirent et s'empressèrent de demander des autographes. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Il parla un peu avec elles et, après une dernière photo souvenir, partit de nouveau. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 19H30. Antoine se pressa. Il arriva chez son ami une demi-heure plus tard et appuya sur l'interphone.

**- C'est moi.**

La porte s'ouvrit. Il entra dans le hall et sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais Le Patron ne l'avait contacter deux fois dans la même journée. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir rester fier face à cet immonde enfoiré de manipulateur ! Celui-ci avait sans doute prévu quelque chose de pire pour cette fois... Un trip sadomasochiste ? Déjà fait. Une soirée fétichisme ? Pas assez hard pour lui. Une orgie ? C'était tout à fait son genre ! Il sentait ses jambes trembler un peu plus à chaque marches vers l'enfer. Il arriva finalement sur le palier et s'approcha de la sonnette. Antoine hésita à appuyer, puis se résigna. La sonnerie retentit. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte et glisser une clé dans la serrure.

Antoine vit avec horreur Mathieu lui ouvrir la porte. Le Patron était cruel à ce point !

**- Je suis là pour Le Patron.** Dit-il gêné.** Désolée pour ce matin, je voulais te le dire avant mais...**

Sans un mot, Mathieu s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Normalement, son aimer ne se serait jamais déplacé dans ces conditions. Le plus grand hésita puis rentra. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du Patron, lorsqu'il entendit le verrou derrière lui se tourner. Pourquoi Mathieu fermait-il la porte ? Il se retourna et vit son collègue jouer machinalement avec le téléphone du Patron. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

**- C'est une tradition chez vous, le vole de portable ?**

Mathieu sourit.

**- Une habitude plutôt.** Le plus âgé reprit un visage sérieux.** Je suis au courant de tout.**

Antoine baissa les yeux. Il allait devoir faire jouer tout ses dons d'acteur face à son ami, qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

**- Désolée. Je voulais te le dire avant mais...**

**- Ta gueule !** Le coupa Mathieu. **Je sais que Le Patron t'as manipulé ! J'aimerai bien pouvoir le faire disparaître à tout jamais ! Mais je ne peux pas.** Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration.** Je n'ai jamais raconté, à quiconque, l'histoire de leur naissance ! Ça te dis de l'entendre ?**

Antoine hocha la tête, tout en se demandant comment le schizophrène avait été mis au courant.

_Ce chapitre est plutôt court (comme ma... heu non en faîtes). Il sert à introduire le prochain qui est mon préféré et va être sûrement très long._

_Pensez à laisser des reviews, ça me motive à écrire._

_Je vous lacère_

_Déponia_

_PS : Le What The Cut est génial !_

_**(RA : la prochaine fois je laisse un morceau non corrigé exprès pour vous. Puissiez vous prochainement souffrir comme je l'ai fait... Cookies?)**_


	10. Flach-backs

_Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais ce chapitre est très long (8 pages…et, non je ne ferais pas la blague). Le chapitre suivant risque d'arriver dans très longtemps, car JE SUIS ALLÉE À ART TO PLAY !_

_Bref, après toutes ces nouvelles je vous laisse avec le chapitre._

_Réponse à la review anonyme_

_ : Désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré (en faite pas du tout, j'adore fait pleurer mes lecteurs)._

_Ton Alice me plaît bien._

_Giga : rien que pour toi j'ai envie de rajouter une scène de torture (je ne le ferais pas dans cette fics)_

_Luan : elle adore tes cookies_

_Nyan : Michi beaucoup, ce chapitre vas te plaire._

_Les jumeaux : merci pour l'empalement. Je vous écharpe._

_Alice : si tu me donne ton épaule, je te la mange. ^^_

Chapitres 9 : Flash-Backs

Flash-back

Pour tout le monde, c'était un simple hall de collège remplit d'élèves ayant terminé de manger, se reposant quelques minutes avant de reprendre les cours. Pour lui, c'était une foule d'immondes enfoirés prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre faiblesse... ou même sans elle d'ailleurs.

Les élèves étaient à peine une petite cinquantaine, occupant l'estrade et les bancs. Il les regarda avec envie. Ça faisait des années qu'il rêvait d'être à leur place, bavardant entre deux cours, bossant à plusieurs ou même rigoler avec eux, sans même parler. Cependant, il ne le pouvait pas, il ne le devait pas !

Il était assit à l'opposé de l'estrade, sur un bout de bois lui lacérant le dos, près de la porte d'entrée, qui lui donnait des frissons à chaque ouvertures. Ses yeux bleus azures plongés dans un livre de fantasy, il sentait son corps lui faire mal. Il ignora la douleur. Cet endroit valait tout de même mieux que son autre choix : la cour. Il n'y allait jamais, trop risqué. Près de la porte patrouillait de temps en temps un surveillant lui permettant ainsi, d'être à l'abri de ses camarades. Il jeta un regard vers la porte et remarqua que celui-ci n'y était pas. Et merde !

Il vit un petit groupe d'adolescents s'approcher. Il plongea son regard dans son livre et feignit de ne pas les voir.

**- Salut Mathieu. C'est quoi ton livre ?**

Il ne le quitta pas des yeux.

**- Dégagez.** Dit-il calmement. Comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

Tous le regardèrent avec une haine non dissimulée. Ils ressemblaient à une bande de charognards s'apprêtant à sauter à la gorge du premier herbivore venu. Cependant, Mathieu n'était pas ainsi et cela, ça les emmerdait ! C'était leur but : être les premiers à faire craquer Mathieu Sommet, le geek asocial.

**- On t'a rien fait. On veut juste savoir ce que tu lis. On ne te fait pas chier.**

Ils avaient vraiment l'air de penser qu'il les croirait ! Il n'avait pas le choix. Ils auraient pu se contenter de partir maintenant, mais non, ils avaient décidé de continuer. Mathieu ferma son livre, sur la quatrième de couverture pour éviter qu'ils ne voient le titre, le rangea dans son sac, ferma celui-ci et fixa ses yeux turquoises sur la bande de rapace.

**- J'ai fini les cours à 11h30, commencé à manger à 11h35, fini à 11h45, sorti du self à 11h47, je me suis assis ici à 11h49. Et depuis que j'y suis arrivé, vous êtes le troisième groupe qui vient me faire chier. Chaque fois, vous me sortez une excuse de merde avec pour seul but de tester mes limites. Donc, ce que vous faîtes est inutile, vous n'allez pas tarder à dégager pour laisser la place au groupe là-bas** il montra des troisièmes en train de rigoler sur l'estrade.** Arrêtez de perdre votre temps et barrez-vous, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde !**

Les charognards avaient déjà perdu. Ils le savaient, mais comme tous les cons, ils commencèrent à l'insulter.

**- Connard.**

**- Bouffon.**

**- Gros Porc.**

**- Nain.**

**- Intello.**

**- Sale con !**

Il était con ou intelligent ? Fallait choisir à la fin.

**- Boulet.**

**- Parasite.**

**- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !**

**- Camé.**

Elle était nouvelle celle-là !

Ils continuèrent encore quelques minutes, puis se lassèrent et partirent sans manquer de lui dire.

**- T'as de la chance que l'on n'es **_(faute voulue) _**au collège. On te prend à la sortie !**

Mathieu ne pu s'empêcher de leur décrocher un petit sourire ironique. Quatre ans qu'il était dans ce collège. Quatre ans qu'il supportait ces idiots. Quatre ans qu'il entendait ces menaces et quatre ans qu'elles n'étaient pas mises à exécution.

Les élèves étaient des bourges qui essayaient de faire leurs caïras. Pour paraître fort, ils choisissaient une personne solitaire (pour ne pas avoir d'emmerdes avec les autres groupes), forte (pour qu'elle ne se brise pas trop vite) et ne manquant pas de réparties (pour pouvoir lui faire croire que tout était de sa faute). Bref, sa vie était un enfer où il ne risquait pas d'être attaqué physiquement. (ce serait dommage qu'ils aient des preuves pour en faire virer !)

Les heures de cours continuèrent à passer les unes après les autres sans qu'il n'y ait d'accidents notables (quelques insultes, un ou deux coups de compas dans le dos... rien d'alarmant). Il sortit du collège avec un sourire et commença à rentrer chez lui. Il remarqua assez vite que quelque chose clochait. Il se sentait suivit. Un léger regard en arrière confirma son impression. Un des idiots du midi le suivait. Il ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais rencontré. Le nouveau était plutôt grand, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, ses yeux verts jade fixaient intensément le dos de l'adolescent. Celui-ci sentit son sang se figer, il n'était pas comme ses potes, il semblait avoir envie d'en découdre avec le châtain.

Mathieu pressa le pas. Il prit de petites rues pour le semer. Peine perdue, l'autre ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il arriva près de son appartement. Il courut vers lui. Il n'avait jamais été sportif et fut rattrapé en quelques foulées. L'adolescent fut bloqué contre le mur. Et...merde ! Il n'avait plus le choix ! Il allait falloir négocier.

**- Tu veux me parler ?** Demanda t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

**- Non. Je préfère faire autre chose.**

Le coup de poing lui défonça le nez. Mathieu s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla quelques mètres plus loin, coincé derrière les poubelles. Devant lui, des yeux injectés de sang le fixait. Il fut d'abord étonné que celui-ci ait eu la force de le déplacer seul jusque là. Il n'était pas seul ? Après vérification, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas avec ses potes.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda t-il

**- Car j'en ai envie. Et puis, comme tu l'as dis ce midi, on veut te briser. Les autres sont une bande de peureux. Pas moi ! Dès demain, je serai le plus populaire du collège.**

Il était sérieux ? Il était au courant que Mathieu pourrai le faire renvoyer s'il avait des preuves ?

**- Je sais que tu me dénonceras pas ! Tu sais que si tu le fait, ta vie sera encore pire !**

Malheureusement, il avait raison. Pour l'instant, il avait la pitié des autres élèves. S'il balançait, il ne l'aurai plus. Mathieu sentit la colère monter en lui. Ce mec espérait le faire craquer. Il ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir.

Il n'avait plus qu'une seul chose à faire : se défendre. L'autre était seul. Même avec sa petite taille, il avait une chance. Il se jeta sur lui poing en avant. Avant même d'atteindre sa poitrine, ses jambes se firent faucher. Il tomba lourdement sur le béton. Le rire cruel de son bourreau résonna dans son esprit. La colère gonfla dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement faible par rapport à ce connard. Il réessaya d'attaquer. Son bras fut dévié. Il fut emporté par son coup, la vitesse accentua la douleur quand le poing de son assaillant rencontra son ventre. Le souffle coupé, il s'effondra sur le sol. La colère, rouge enfla jusqu'à prendre toute la place dans son esprit. Hargneusement il lui cracha à la figure :

**- Crève connard !**

Un homme étrange apparu. Il était vêtu de noir, de sa chemise à son pantalon de toile en passant par ses lunettes teintés cachant deux orbites démoniaques. Il sortit un revolver et tira dans l'épaule du collégien _(pas Mathieu l'autre)_.

L'adolescent s'écarta du criminel tout en poussant un petit gémissement apeuré. Le tueur leva son flingue, visa la tête du garçon, abaissa la sécurité et...

**- Ne le tue pas !** Cria Mathieu

L'homme s'arrêta et le regarda étonné.

**- Tu ne voulais pas sa mort ?**

Cet adulte était sur le point de le tuer car il l'avait demandé ! Mathieu n'en croyait ses oreilles Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce mec commettre un meurtre. L'adrénaline boosta son cerveau. Il trouva une excuse crédible en quelques secondes.

**- Si tu le tue, on risquera des emmerdes.**

Le tueur réfléchit, puis baissa son arme.

**- S'il recommence, tu ne m'arrêteras pas, gamin.**

L'homme disparut, ne laissant rien derrière lui. Mathieu rentra chez lui sans un mot, une voix avait prit place dans son esprit.

1 ans plus tard

La sonnerie stridente retentit dans tout le lycée. Tous se bouchèrent immédiatement les oreilles. Le son leur vrilla les tympans pendant quelques, trop longues, secondes, avant de cesser. Le professeur abandonna bien vite l'idée de reprendre son cour et laissa les adolescent sortir prendre l'air entre les deux heures de cour.

Mathieu se précipita hors de la salle de classe et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Il resta sans rien faire, debout droit se prenant la tête dans les mains pendant quelques minutes. Ses mains cessèrent de trembler, puis sa respiration s'apaisa, il se redressa et commença à ce concentrer sur son souffle. Chaque respiration le calmait un peu plus. Son corps, analysa ce qui l'avait déclenché. Le cour ce passait bien. La matière était intéressante et il suivait bien le cour. Rien n'aurait du le mettre dans cet état. La classe était très hétéroclite, il avait réussi à éviter le lycée où tous ses ex-camarades allaient et personnes n'était au courant de son passé. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à se faire d'amis. Pas que ça lui manquait, il avait toujours vécu seul. Cependant, les rires et les discussion des autres lui rappelaient à quel point il était seul.

Ça avait été le déclencheur de la... crise d'angoisse. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'évocation du mot. Il s'était pourtant empêché jusqu'à là d'y penser. Merde ! Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour essayer de se calmer avant de rentrer en cour.

**- Laisse moi sortir, gamin ! Tu te sentiras mieux après !** Résonna la voix rauque du Patron dans son crâne.

**- Vas te faire foutre Patron !**

**- Et moi, tu peux me faire sortir, s'il te plaît ?** Demanda une voix geignard.

**- Ta gueule, sale gosse !** Ordonna t-il

Des reniflements étouffés retentirent en lui. Il sentit un joie malsaine l'envahir. Engueuler le gamin lui procurait un sentiment de toute puissance qui réussissait toujours à le calmer. Quel salaud il faisait !

Lors de son arrivé au lycée, il s'était sentit bien pendant quelques mois. Il s'était vite acclimaté à cet endroit lui apparaissant comme un paradis après ce qu'il avait vécu. Cependant, en écoutant les autres, il avait compris qu'en plus de lui avoir pourrit son collège, ces connards l'avaient empêché d'apprendre une chose de primordiale : Comment avoir des amis. Au moment même où il s'était rendu compte de cette évidence, une petit voix agaçante et pleurnicharde avait éclos dans son esprit, lui rappelant à longueur de journée son incapacité à comprendre les mécanisme complexe et quasiment innés formants les relations amicales entre les gens _(Elle est super longue cette phrase pour dire un truc aussi banal !)_

Il déverrouilla la porte et rejoignit sa place. Le cour reprit, il se concentra sur les mots du professeur. Néanmoins, ces yeux furent attirés par une silhouette affable à côté de lui. Un jeune drogué, ses dreads bruns emmêlés, ses habits dégageant une odeur...inédite, ses yeux rouges, explosés par sa came, le fixaient étrangement. Le schizophrène se détourna de lui. A quoi bon s'intéresser à quelqu'un qui ne voyait de vous qu'un reflet de licornes enneigées ?

**- Salut bro.** L'appela le camé

Mathieu au un mouvement de surprise, il lui répondit :

**- Salut. Tu me connais ?**

L'autre eut un sourire tendre.

**- Avec les autres, on t'as remarqué, tu as l'air toujours triste. Et c'est normal que ton aura soit si noire car personne ne te parle et tu ne parles à personne. Mais tu es gentil, bro.**

**- On sait tous que les personnes gentilles n'ont personne à qui parler !** Ironisa t-il.

**- Pas tous, bro.** Il sembla réfléchir intensément pendants quelques secondes, puis il trouva sa réponse.** T'as qu'a venir avec les potes comme ça tu auras à qui parler, bro.**

Le jeune homme sentit une douce chaleur réchauffer son cœur _(je sais, c'est niais...désolée)_. Sans un mot il hocha la tête. Une nouvelle voix naquit dans son esprit.

2014

**- C'est comme ça qu'ils ont commencé à être créé. Le Prof est né quand je bossais chez McDo où on me considérait comme de la merde. La Fille, c'est lors de mes première rencontre avec vous et Maître Panda au moment où j'ai pu vivre de ma passion. **_(J'aurais pu faire un flash-back pour tous, mais ça aurai retardé la sortie du chapitre.)_

Antoine le regarda hébété. Chacune de ses personnalités représentaient une part de sa vie.

**- Je ne peux pas tuer Le Patron. Il m'a protégé pendant des années. La seule fois où on s'est engueulé c'est lorsque je l'ai envoyé en taule. Il m'a vraiment tiré dessus quand il est revenu, mais la balle ne m'a pas tué. Elle s'est contentée de faire disparaître les créations de mon cerveau.**

**- Tu es insensible aux balles ?** L'interrompit Antoine

**- Seulement celles qui viennent de mon esprit.**

**- Heu... ?**

**- Quand j'ai créé mes personnalités je leur ai donné aussi leurs accessoires. Notamment le flingue du Patron. En me tirant dessus, il détruit tous ce que j'ai créé y compris la balle. Or, si la balle disparaît, je ne peux pas être mort. Si je ne suis pas mort alors la balle est toujours existante dans mon cerveau. Donc, elle me tue. Bref, le cerveau n'aime pas les contradictions**_ (petit coucou à E-penser)_** il annule toutes mes créations.**

**- T'es sérieux ? C'est super bizarre ton truc !**

Mathieu poussa un long soupir.

**- Je sais. Il n'y a que ça et mes médocs pour les faire disparaître. Bref, les photos et les vidéos du Patron sont effacés. Il n'y a plus la moindre trace de ce qu'il a trouvé. Tu es libre.**

Le chevelu ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de ces mots. Il ne les espéraient plus. Lorsque les phrases prirent sens dans son esprit, un sentiment de joie envahit sa poitrine. Plus jamais il n'aurait besoin d'obéir au criminel.

Mathieu regarda son ami avec un sourire heureux, puis il vit son visage se décomposer.

**- Et toi, tu m'en veux ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- T'avoir plagié.**

Mathieu prit un air sérieux. Antoine frissonna devant ce visage semblable à celui du monstre.

_Ce chapitre n'était pas très joyeux._

_Comme le sujet me tient à cœur, je vais désactiver mon mode psychopathe pour cette fois._

_*mode psychopathe off*_

_Première partie du chapitre : Le harcèlement est grave ! (c'est très démago dit comme ça.) Les personnes en étant victime en souffrent réellement. Si vous en êtes la victime, cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de demander de l'aide à des adultes (là, je suis plus démago), au maximum ils pourront faire cesser celui-ci pendant quelques semaines (quelques semaines de repos ne sont pas à refuser ^^). Fuyez cette situation, car il n'y a que ça à faire._

_Si vous le voyer de l'extérieur, essayer de devenir amis avec cette personne. Ne vous étonnez pas si elle vous envoie chier. Les amis de ce genre de personnes sont souvent aussi harcelés que la personne en étant victime. (Rien de mieux pour culpabilisez la victime que de savoir que ces potes risque de finir comme vous !)_

_Désolée pour ces conseils qui ne sont pas forcement vrai pour tout le monde._

_*mode psychopathe on*_

_Je vous congèle_

_Déponia_

_PS : pensez à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_**RA : j'ai pas corrigé un paragraphe dans ce texte, cherchez le ! (gyahahahaha) et je t'en prie, arrête de confondre "voix" avec "voie" (pleure) ! Et je me permet une remarque, ma chère amie : je suis totalement en désaccord avec le fait de ne rien dire aux adultes : certes, beaucoup n'agissent pas et ne font que te parler, mais cela ne vaut pas le coup d'en faire une généralité, et c'est encore plus stupide de fuir cette situation. Si tu fais ça, ça ne changera absolument rien. Si tu n'y fais pas face, c'est à ce moment là que tu t'en prendras plein la gueule. C'est mon avis, et c'est du vécu. Si après, tu dis fuir dans le sens "ignorer", d'accord. mais si tu dis dans le sens "partir en courant" ou "allez s'enfermer quelque part", là je suis contre, car c'est carrément endosser le rôle de victime et du même coup donner raison à ceux qui te harcèles. Voila voila. Cherchez le paragraphe non corrigé !**_

_Réponse car je n'ai pas été très clair : Par « fuir » je veux dire : casse toi de cet enfer._


	11. Révélation et complication

_Salut._

_Je sais, il a pris du temps à sortir, mais entre temps j'ai fait un OS pour Noël dans le recueil de __Le Rien__ chapitre 2 : attention guimauve. (d'ailleurs j'en avais fait aussi un pour Halloween dans le recueil de __Titipo__ Chapitre 12) et un OS : l'Originel pour __AnotherStep__. Donc, je n'ai pas été inactive. De plus, j'ai eu mon BAC blanc de français, je devais bosser._

_Autre chose : les vues de « chantage » ont dépassé celles de « cupidon t'es un connard ». Merci beaucoup de me lire !_

_Disclaimer :__ Comme d'habitude._

_Réponse à la review anonymes_

_Tu sais que c'est super compliqué de répondre à tes reviews à cause de tes dédoublements ?_

_E : Dommage, j'aime bien faire pleurer les gens._

_Giga : la justice c'est cool ! (Au départ il devait crever et Mathieu aurai été en cavale mais ça collait pas trop par rapport à sa liberté pour faire SLG.)_

_Alice : Merci beaucoup._

_Les jumeau : Non, ce n'est pas fini._

_Luan : continue à donner à manger à ma correctrice, après elle est de super bonne humeur._

_Nyan : Merci._

_Je suis contente de voir que peu (pas) de personnes sont d'accord avec moi. Je suis un peu trop fataliste dans mon genre. D'ailleurs je suis bien contente que ma correctrice ait été là pour contrer mes pensées ^^ __**(RA : tu veux te faire pardonner de quelque chose, toi... non ?)**_

_Je t'écorche_

_Déponia_

Chapitre 10 : Révélation et complication

Mathieu plongea son regard dans celui de son amour. Il était sérieux ? Il le semblait. Le jeune homme sentit ses tripes se tordrent dans son ventre. Il était temps de l'avouer ! Il connaissait le secret de son ami, il devait lui avouer le sien. Il se leva, s'approcha de son collègue, leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Antoine sentait le souffle chaud de son amour lui effleurer le visage. Son corps refusa de bouger devant cette vision semblant sortir tout droit d'un rêve. Les lèvres de l'aîné se posèrent délicatement sur les sienne. Le plus grand attendait impatiemment le bruit de son réveil qui le sortirait de ce fantasme inavouable. Cependant, chaque parcelles de son corps lui hurlait que c'était la réalité, que ce n'était pas Richard qu'il l'embrassait mais celui qu'il aimait. Il se laissa aller à cette douce illusion. Mathieu murmura à son l'oreille :

**- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je t'aime.**

Antoine refusa de quitter ce rêve éveillé, il prit la tête de Mathieu et l'attira tout contre lui. Leur deux corps se rapprochèrent sensuellement. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent les remplit d'un sentiment de plénitude.

Tout à coup, Mathieu rejeta avec force le corps de son collègue qui alla s'écraser contre le mur du salon. Celui-ci se précipita dans la cuisine, cherchant avec frénésie, un objet lui manquant. Antoine resta quelques secondes hébété. Que venait t-il de se passer ? Il y avait une seconde, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, et celle d'après il le rejetait froidement ! Le vidéaste _(J'ai utilisé ce mot avant qu'il le dise dans le 29. ^^)_ se reprit bien vite et rejoignit son amour pour lui demander des explications.

Le schizophrène trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait, il ouvrit la boite de médicaments, les doigts tremblant par la pression qu'exerçait sa personnalité sombre contre son crâne. Il n'aurait pas du pouvoir sortir aussi vite, selon ses calculs il en avait encore pour deux heures. **« sauf émotions forte »** retentit la voix de son psy dans sa mémoire. Révéler son amour à son collègue pouvait-il être considérer comme une émotion forte ? ... Merde ! Il n'aurait pas du lui avouer maintenant !

Sous le coup de la colère la pilule blanche lui échappa et roula par terre. Il essaya de se pencher pour la rattraper, perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra pitoyablement sur le sol. Il porta ses mains à sa tête et commença à masser ses tempes espérant amoindrir la douleur... en vain. Son corps était secoué de spasmes à chaque attaque du Patron, cele-ci se faisant de moins et moins espacées.

Tout à coup, il sentit une présence rassurante à ses côté. Lorsqu'il avait vu son ami, prostré au sol la tête entre ses mains, Antoine avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Il s'approcha de l'autre et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Barre toi !** Hurla t-il.** Il va sortir.**

**- Qui ?**

Une voie rauque reconnaissable entre tout raisonna dans son dos.

**- Moi, gamin.**

Un poing rentra en contact avec ses côtes. Il se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la cuisine et arrêté par une table qui se cassa sous son poids. Le souffle coupé, il ne put pas réagir lorsque que Le Patron s'approcha de son créateur. Celui-ci fut relevé par le col, plaqué contre le mur. Il lui défonça le nez à coup de poing.

Antoine réussi à bouger de nouveau. Il se précipita vers Le Patron essayant, en vain, de lui faire lâcher Mathieu, qui s'était évanoui. Le deuxième bras du tueur le cueillit avant de le plaquer par la gorge au côté de son créateur.

**- Ne te met pas sur mon chemin !**

**- Tu crois vraiment que je vais continuer à t'obéir ? Tu rêves ! Tu n'as plus rien contre moi !** Articula t-il difficilement.

Un sourire sardonique se peignit sur le visage du bourreau. Il relâcha Antoine et sortit un canif.

**- J'ai beau avoir perdu les photos, je peux encore m'amuser avec son corps !** Dit-il en désignant Mathieu.

**- Tu ne peux pas le tuer **!

Le sourire du Patron s'agrandit.

**- Tu es tellement naïf! **Un ricanement lui échappa.** Je ne te parle pas de mort, mais de douleur, si tu préfères. On appelle ça : torture! Mais moi je préfère parler de respect pour ses maîtres.**

Dans une geste sec, il passa la lame sur le front de son créateur. Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune.

Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir, lorsqu'une voix mélodieuse retentit dans ses oreilles.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens t'aider ! Tout sera bientôt fini.**

La voix pris forme et un homme en kigurumi apparut. Il se jeta sur Le Patron et parvint à le blesser au bras.

Surpris, le Patron ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque l'ursidé continua à l'attaquer, usant pour la première fois de ses nombreux cours d'arts-martiaux, qu'il avait pris depuis sa naissance. Puis, Le Patron se repris et il commença à bloquer les attaques de son frère.

Les mains et les bras volaient dans tous les sens et seul les deux combattants arrivaient encore à suivre les mouvements quasiment aléatoires de leurs membres ,essayant de tromper l'ennemi pour le battre. Une seule erreur et c'était la mort.

Tout à coup, Maître Panda se rendit compte que les coups du Patron ralentissaient, son souffle devenait court. Il commençait à fatiguer. Il avait déjà dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour sortir de l'esprit originel et il n'avait pas prévu devoir se battre contre un expert en art-martiaux. Tout à coup, Le Patron vit la jambe de l'ursidé essayer de balayer les siennes. Il baissa ses épaules, histoire d'encaisser le choc et ne vit pas le poing de son ennemi lui briser le nez. Il tomba à terre, évanoui.

**- Vas me chercher une corde !** Ordonna Maître Panda.

Il ligota le criminel à une chaise et entreprit de réveiller Mathieu.

Du sang coulait de son front et risquait à tout moment de pénétrer ses yeux. Antoine passa tendrement sa main sur son visage. Les yeux du plus petit frémirent, puis s'ouvrirent sous la mine mi-inquiète, mi-heureuse de son amour. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du grizzli.

**- Tu devrait sourire mec, je vais bien.**

Antoine le regarda étonné avant d'être pris d'un fou-rire devant la tête de son collègue.

**- Il y a vraiment que toi pour sortir ça alors que t'es en sang !**

Antoine sortit de sa poche un pansement _(ne rigolez pas, j'en ai toujours un sur moi)_ et le lui tendit.

Une fois mi, il se tourna vers Le Patron qui commençait à se réveiller.

_Il est bien ce cliffanger ?_

_Je n'ai rien à dire d'autre que : Reviews !_

_Je vous fusilles_

_Déponia_

_**(RA est absente, Ra est aller saigner des yeux pour ne pas inonder son ordinateur, RA va également aller faire trempette dans sa piscine de cookies. Ra vous remercie d'en renouveler régulièrement le stock!)**_


End file.
